I'm only human
by Valeria15
Summary: Nunca te mentí, solo cometí incontables errores..    Cortisimo fic -SASORI POV-


**Ossu! x3**

**Esto lo escribí hoy a eso de las dos de la madrugada, es algo así como una carta que Saso le deja a Dei sobre algo que le pregunto alguna vez..**

**Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews, Matta~ne :3**

* * *

><p><span>I'm only human.<span>

El día de ayer me preguntaste que era yo, que pregunta tan dolorosamente difícil me has hecho, no puedo evitar reprochártelo, pero aunque me cueste una eternidad, te la responderé, porque claro; soy yo, el eterno pelirrojo, la marioneta inmortal.. Debido a tu pregunta comencé esta carta, la escribiré por el resto de mis días y te prometo, no mentir en nada…

Bueno, te la he entregado, así que supongo que la tengo la respuesta a dicha pregunta, seguramente estas sentado en mi cama leyendo esto, sonríes inconcientemente al darte cuenta de que acabo de adivinar, acabo de sonreír igual (No pongas esa cara, prometí no mentir y eso haré.), esta bien dejare de aburrirte y comenzare la búsqueda.

Que te puedo decir,… Soy un asesino "a sangre fría", como ya lo sabes (Supongo que no esperas esa respuesta.), también soy un renegado (Aunque supongo que también lo sabes.), soy una marione… Bueno,… técnicamente no estoy completo… Olvida eso.

…

Sabes, ya va un año de que me hiciste esta pregunta, odio hacerte esperar por una respuesta, la adecuada, pero no consigo descifrar que buscabas con aquella extraña discusión, la repasare…

Recuerdo que me encontraba arreglando uno de mis brazos cuando entraste a mi habitación (Sin previo aviso, como te acostumbraste a hacerlo.), me miraste con curiosidad, claro que sabias perfectamente que hacia, te sentaste en mi cama, yo ni siquiera te seguí con la mirada, seguí con mi brazo, la verdad es que no me intrigo que hacías ahí,.. un susurro salio de tus labios -Danna-, ni siquiera gire a verte (Que desconsiderado.), emití un sonido para indicarte que te estaba escuchando, tardaste en decir algo, pero como yo no fije mi mirada en ti, no tengo idea lo que hacías (Enserio lamento no haberlo echo.), supongo que jugarías con tus dedos o tu cabello, como lo haces cuando no sabes como decir o preguntar algo.

Algo molesto por tu tardanza gire a verte, para presionarte, recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa a tal acto, efectivamente; jugabas con tu cabello y lo seguiste haciendo, tan frío como siempre te pregunte -¿Qué quieres?-, volviste tu mirada desde aquel sedoso y dorado mechón de tu pelo a mis acaramelados ojos que sin brillo alguno, estos esperaban. -¿Por qué eres así?- Aquella pregunta no la formulaste muy bien (Aunque sabia a que te referías.), -¿A que viene esto?- (Nuevamente te desprecie.), algo desilusionado me volviste a mirar con ese mar de lagrimas que eran tus ojos, pero no supiste que decir, -Deidara, estoy ocupado- dije volviendo a mi brazo, sentí aquella mirada tuya en mi, casi gritándome "¡ASI!", pero no habías dicho nada, al rato de unos minutos te levantaste de mi cama, lo que me sorprendió, tomaste tu uniforme negro y rojo, al parecer ibas a salir, -¿Qué rayos eres?- murmuraste con tu voz algo quebrada, como era mi especialidad, te ignore.

Curiosamente desde ese día no hablas mucho, bah, menos de lo normal.

...

Dos años y contando.

Hoy decidí repasar lo que he hecho y sentido en todo el tiempo que he vivido, tal vez me lleve a una respuesta.

Cuando era pequeño solía ser feliz, creo que eso cuenta en algo,… Aunque me estas preguntando "Que soy" supongo que la pregunta cuenta como solo en el presente.

Puedo decir, que hoy, siento dolor (Cometí un error cuando me preguntaste sobre mi cuerpo aquella vez.), el dolor de estar solo (Se que no puedo quejarme, yo mismo lo provoco.), el arrepentimiento (El de ser como soy.), la angustia, la decepción, la frustración, la impotencia.

_Maldición, no puedo responderte una simple pregunta._

...

Hoy extrañamente me dirigiste la palabra, directamente, aquella dulce voz no la oía tan firme desde hace mucho, preguntaste si estaba listo, simplemente asentí, nos encontramos camino a Suna. Tal vez este viejo lugar me diga que soy…

Esta oscuro y parece hacer frío, pues estas temblando bajo esta noche. Espero poder encontrar la respuesta a tu pregunta pronto, ya que pareces comenzar a cansarte de mi, como todas las noches miro el cielo, aburrido de no poder dormir, me pregunto si me odias, aún así seguiré buscando que decir.

...

Lamento solo dejarte esto, pero finalmente la encontré, espero que este maldito jutsu funcione, lastima que no pueda escribir esto con mis propias manos.

Hoy pelee contra aquella anciana de cabellos grises (Espero que no estés muy enojado con migo.), le debo tantas cosas a esta mujer, igual que esta humilde respuesta…

Deidara; Lamento todo, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho mal, hoy dejo mi orgullo atrás (Después de estar tan dolido por el.).

Mi cabello; es un mar de sangre, mi sangre enfurecida, mi sangre incomprendidamente infeliz, lamento hacerte sentir así también.

Mis ojos; son el néctar -muerto- de mi vida, lamento que estos nunca brillaran como debía ser.

Mis labios; Los mas incomprendidos, incapaces de decir lo que siempre quise, incapaces de pronunciar algo tan simple como dos mínimas palabras, lamento nunca haber logrado el valor para hacerlo.

Mis manos; estas manos de madera, nunca sirvieron para nada en especial, nunca para nada que realmente quisiera, lamento que eso te involucrara a ti también.

Mis pies; estos viejos pies, nunca recorrieron el camino debido, son una sombra, inclusive una sombra en la oscuridad, lamento haberte arrastrado hasta este.

Mi pecho; el mas doloroso sitio de todos, aquí ubicado mi corazón, lamento decirte que este no late, mi sangre esta echa de dolor y corren en mis venas de odio, lamento nunca haberte dejado cambiarlo.

Mi mente; esta se encuentra algo perdida, en la confusión, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, hoy es el primer día desde mucho, que esta en paz,.. Perdóname por todo, no tengo mas escusas que esta para todos mis errores,… Solo soy un humano.

Atte. Akasuna no Sasori.


End file.
